The Truth About Returning
by the-madness-underneath
Summary: When Elizabeth agrees to help the new governor of Port Royal in exchange for a place to stay, she gets more than she bargained for. But when an unexpected visitor arrives, will she have to leave Port Royal, or will her agreement bind her to the manor?


"Elizabeth?"

Estrella gasped in surprise as she opened the door of the great manor. There, standing before her, was Elizabeth Swann. The young woman gave a small smile and swallowed. She wasn't sure what Estrella would think, since she hadn't seen her in years. Elizabeth swallowed and asked, "May I come in?"

"Of course, of course, Miss Elizabeth." She hurried her in, not quite certain if she should do so. "I'm not sure what the new master would say if he knew you were here, so I'd very much appreciate it if you kept your coming here and all a bit of a secret until I tell him?" Estrella raised her pitch at the end, forming the sentence into a question. She didn't want to seem too arrogant, even if Elizabeth wasn't her master's daughter anymore. Elizabeth simply nodded and followed the maidservant up the long staircase, treading lightly. Her feet barely touched the steps as she looked around the foyer, observing the small changes that had taken place during her departure just over a year earlier. Many of the paintings and personal touches that she and her father had made were gone. The chandelier had been changed out (it was the third or fourth chandelier that foyer had seen since the manor had been built). New wooden floors had been put in, but those had been put in place just before her wedding.

"Miss, here's your room. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go speak to Master Bennington now." Elizabeth thanked Estrella and smiled, closing the door quietly after the girl was gone. She turned around to notice that the room that Estrella had put her in was the very same room that she had lived in during her residency. Nothing had really changed, and Elizabeth figured that the Mr. Bennington that Estrella had spoken of hadn't bothered to move out her things. That was perfectly fine with Elizabeth. She took comfort in her familiar belongings, four-poster, and vanity. A quick tour around the room proved that everything was in place, just as it had been the day of her spoiled wedding. On the nightside table was a tattered old book and quill with a dried-up ink well. With a small smile, Elizabeth picked it up and flipped to a page towards the middle.

_Today was a rather uncomfortable day,_ read the journal. _It began with a nightmare, I suppose. Well, it was more of a memory in my sleep. It was the instance we found Will at sea in the burning shipwreck. It wasn't much more than that. I woke up and put on the medallion that I had found on Will on that day. Father came in and I was quite surprised. He came with a gift for me, he said. It was a beautiful dress from England, and I suspected that something was definitely the matter. I inquired, and he finally told me that James Norrington was being promoted today. Of course. James Norrington. A fine man, by his standards. By mine as well, I suppose, but I just can't see him from that perspective. Anyway, the ceremony was sweltering hot, as the usual day here in Port Royal is. I was more than glad that it was over when it was, and just when I thought that I could go home, James himself took me aside. He wanted to talk to me, so he led me to the precipice. By this time, all I wanted to do was get out of the tightened corset with extra boning. He began speaking, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I couldn't breathe, and the next time I was aware of my surroundings, I was half naked and a pirate of sorts was looking down on me. I was utterly shocked when he began reaching for me, but then he took the medallion that I had failed to take off. "Where did you get that?" he asked. I was still rather disoriented, so I didn't answer him. He was tugged out of the way as I was pulled to my feet. I was quickly covered with some sort of a blanket. The next thing I knew, the pirate (who was assumedly called 'Jack Sparrow') was being arrested. I protested, since I had reasoned that he had saved my life. Nevertheless, my father insisted that he be hanged, and then I was being choked by shackle chain worn by the pirate. Some negotiating went on, and I was returned to Father and James. I was very wet and very cold, so as James and his men chased after Mr. Sparrow, Father took me home. By this time, it was almost tea time, so I was quite ready to return here. After tea, I read some, and then had supper. Soon after that, I retired to bed. Estrella heated the bed, and while she did so, she tried to make small talk. It was then that I realized that James was trying to propose to me. Estrella also mentioned William Turner. It was there that I drew the line and sent her to her quarters. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Perhaps this writing will help me sleep..._

"Miss Elizabeth, the master said--" Estrella stopped short when she noticed that Elizabeth was reading her journal. Elizabeth continued reading long enough to turn a few pages. Only two or three pages had been filled after that. The rest of the journal was blank, proving Elizabeth's absence from her home. The writer of the book looked up as she snapped the leather bound journal shut. "Master Bennington said he would be glad to oblige for your needs, as long as you did one thing for him."

"And what would that condition be?" She didn't feel up to conditions, but as long as it didn't mean sailing, Elizabeth would be perfectly fine with it. On the way to Port Royal, Elizabeth had gotten sick a number of times. It was a rather strange occurence to her. In all of her twenty-some years, she hadn't ever gotten sea sick. Even though she was almost sure that it wouldn't happen ever again, Elizabeth didn't want to chance it.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth, his sister has died of a terrible illness."

"That's terrible. How is he fairing?" The longer she stayed in Port Royal, the more backwards in time Elizabeth got. It had been years since she'd said anything close to "how is he fairing."

"He is doing well. Master Bennington wasn't at all close to his sister. I never saw her here myself. But he had a neice, and they can't find the father..." So Miss Bennington had been the black sheep of the family. "So Samantha is coming to live here. As Mr. Bennington has no real experience with children, he will let you stay here as long as you be a governess of sorts to Sam."

"Estrella, I don't know if you've realized, but I don't have much experience with children, either."

"But it hasn't been that long since you've been a child yourself, Miss Elizabeth. He says that he has no need to meet you if you have no intention of staying. If you ask me, Miss, I think you'd make a right good governess." A look spread across Elizabeth's face that made Estrella stop talking. "Now, if I may be so bold as to say that Mr. Bennington needs your answer right away. Miss Bennington is coming next Monday, and he's like to know whether or not he needs to look for another governess."

_Me? A governess? I don't know that I could. But then again, where else am I supposed to go? I don't know anyone else in this town that would take me in. I'm lucky that Estrella is still here. And she's right. The poor girl would probably be bored to tears without someone to watch over her here. And I've been there myself. A young girl with no one to care for her. I had Father, yes, but he was the governor. He had no time for me. He tried, but what wouldn't I have given to have someone to watch over me?_

"Please tell Mr. Bennington that I will be...glad to help him as his niece's governess. And that I would be pleased to meet him sometime later."

"Of course, Miss. If you need anything else, Miss, I'll be downstairs in my quarters." Elizabeth nodded and Estrella left, closing the door quietly behind her. She had seven days to prepare for the girl, and the only thing she knew about her was her name. Or at least, she thought she knew her name. Was it Sarah? Shelby? Or was it Sandra... How was Elizabeth supposed to know how to care for a child? She barely remembered her mother. She did know that the first place to start was with the girl's uncle. It didn't matter that she was uninvited; she needed to see Mr. Bennington. Elizabeth made her way down the stairs and into the foyer. She knew where her father's study, and she knew that this new owner of the manor would most likely have his study in the same place. Elizabeth took a left at the foot of the stairs and went through the parlor. To her surprise, a little girl was sitting in a large paisely wingbacked chair.

"Are you my governess?" She stopped short when she heard the small voice coming from the corner of the room. The girl was young, that was certain. She had beautiful auburn hair and wore a dress that looked like a hand-me-down from a cousin that had outgrown it years ago. She had dirt on her nose, and in various other places. Was this the child that Estrella had spoken of? She wasn't supposed to be there for another week!

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, but I've just arrived here, and I don't know your name. You see, you are a week early."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I just got in the carriage when Miss Buxton told me to. My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner. You can call me whatever you like."

"Can I call you Lizzy? I had a...a friend named Elizabeth, and I called her Lizzy. I didn't see her very much because Miss Buxton said that I couldn't play with her."

"Of course you can call me Lizzy." That brought back memories that Elizabeth would rather forget. "Who is Miss Buxton? Was she your other governess?"

"No. She was the lady who ran the orphanage."

"Orphanage?"

"Yes. My mother died when I was really little. I can't remember her. I don't have a father, either. They said that he died, too. I know my mother got sick, but some people say different things about my father. Uncle James said that he got sick, but Miss Buxton sad that he died at sea, so I don't know. And no one will tell me what his name was, either."

"I'm very sorry. You know, my mother died when I was very young. I was six. And when I was thirteen, my father and I moved into this house and he was the governor of Port Royal. How old are you, Sam?"

"I'm five. You lived here? Where was your room?"

"It's at the top of the stairs. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes! I do!" Just as Sam was getting up from the large chair, James Bennington walked into the parlor.

"I see you've met my niece, Samantha. And you are Miss..."

Elizabeth turned to face him. "Mrs. Turner. My husband is away at sea at the moment."

"I see." The man had an air of seriousness about him. He acted in every way like a man well into his fifties, but looked only about thirty-five. He had both laugh lines and wrinkles on his forehead, and a tinge of grey accented his hair. "My wife was lost at sea, and to pirates at that. I was insane to let her leave like that, alone and without me." James had a faraway look on his face until he shook himself into reality. "You have gotten past introductions, and I hope that you two will get along splendidly. If any problems arise, please notify me, both of you. I don't waht either of you to be here...needlessly." He turned and left the room, leaving Elizabeth speechless. He seemed cold and rather unwilling to share his home with the two of them. It was a large manor, and there was plenty of room, so why was he being so greedy?

"Lizzy, I want to see your room now." Sam tugged on Elizabeth's sleeve and gave her a large smile.

"Of course, Sam. Now, I'd like to know a bit about you. What is your favorite color?" At first, the girl answered with a simple "Blue," but just kept talking about herself. Even when she reached the much-awaited destination, she wasn't phased from the topic. Eventually, Elizabeth learned that her full name was Samantha Sandra Bennington, she loved sea, and that she was very much interested in pirates.

"Pirates, did you say?"

"Yes, I did. I find them very curious. Have you ever met a pirate?" Elizabeth winced. Had she met a pirate? Yes, but it went farther than that. She had loved a pirate. She had saved a pirate. She had become friends with a pirate. She had killed pirates. She was king of pirates. She had even kissed a few pirates. Elizabeth _was_ a pirate. But could she tell a five year old girl what her life was and had been and always would be? Of course not. She would get caught up in the novelty that had ensnared Elizabeth at around the same age and eventually caused her much pain. But she couldn't hide that part of her life from the child.There wasn't any way that she could.

"No, but I do know many stories about pirates."

"Can I hear one?"

"Possibly later, before bedtime. Remind me."

"Oh, I will Lizzy. I love stories, mostly ones about pirates. But I've only heard one."

"Really? Which one?" The girl seemed shy all of a sudden, as if she was ashamed of the tale that she knew. "Is something wrong? You don't have to be afraid to tell me. I won't laugh."

"You won't scold me? Because I told Miss Buxton and she slapped me."

"Why did she do that?"

"She said that I shouldn't make up stories about death. And magic. And pirates. But I didn't make it up! I heard it. I don't remember where, but I know that I heard it. I think my mother told it to me, a very long time ago.

"Would you like to tell me?" Sam nodded, and Elizabeth smiled. "Who's in the story?"

"I still don't know..."

"Why not? I won't laugh, or scold you, and least of all tell anyone, alright, Sam?" Sam nodded, and Elizabeth saw a huge grin spread across her face. "So who is in the story?

"His name is Jack. Jack Sparrow."


End file.
